Piccolo
|universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = North Galaxy |race = Nameccian |birthplace = Earth |birthday = May 9, Age 753 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 226 cm/7'5" (adult)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 116 kg/255 lbs. (adult) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Child) (Teen, Adult) |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = God |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Demon Clan |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = Dende (Androids Arc and onwards) |previous partner = Son Gokū(Saiyan Arc) |headquarters = Castle of God, Earth(after fusing with God) |manga debut = Chapter 161 |anime debut = DB123 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = OVA2 |family = * Piccolo Daimaō (father/incarnation) * God (good counterpart/fusee) * Nail (fusee) * Katas (grandfather) * Piano (sibling) * Tambourine (sibling) * Cymbal (sibling) * Drum (sibling) | techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Double Axe Handle * Expansion Diffusion Kikōha * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Kikōha from the Mouth * Makankōsappō * Pinioning Makankōsappō * Super Giant Body Technique * Tracking Kikōha |tools = }} , more commonly known as is the Nameccian reincarnation of Piccolo Daimaō. He was initially an antagonistic presence in the Dragon Team's lives, having been created by his father to kill Son Gokū. After his defeat at the hands of the aforementioned Saiyan warrior, Piccolo would go into a social recluse until the arrival of another Saiyan threat several years later. After Son Gokū's initial death, Piccolo takes his son, Son Gohan, under his wing to train him for the upcoming battle, discovering a change of heart in the process. Overtime, Piccolo would emerge as an invaluable ally for the Dragon Team. Background Personality Piccolo is far more detail orientated than most of the Dragon Team. During Gokū's fight with Android 19, he noticed Gokū was rushing the fight instead of dragging it out. Even though other members besides Gohan were celebrating, Piccolo remained skeptical. Like his father and siblings, Piccolo initially shared their villainous nature, showing no regard for his competitions well-being and had no qualms torturing Gokū. After his defeat by Gokū, he begins to shift towards a more heroic side. He developed a close bond with Gohan, he initially saw the latter as a potential asset towards his own ends, but as time went on, the Nameccian grew attached to the young boy, and even risked his life saving him. Piccolo notes that Gohan was the first person who saw him as a friend, he has a recurring habit of saving the young boy from an enemy assault in the nick of time. Piccolo is a loner, preferring to stand apart from others, and like Vegeta, he sits on the sidelines while everyone enjoys themselves during social gatherings. Piccolo is constantly quiet and serious, having little to say and never plays around. He is very strict, and has a training regimen to match. Appearance Abilities Piccolo was strong enough to be able to severely wound Gokū during their match. Few years later, his recent technique was powerful enough to defeat Raditz, though the latter was restrained by Gokū. After the three year training, he was able to defeat a Saibaman, whose power level was equal to Raditz. Since his training on North Kaiō's planet and revival (as well as fusing with Nail), he was strong enough to hold his own against Freeza's second form. After their defeat by the Androids, Piccolo fusion with God had allowed him to somewhat hurt Cell's imperfect form and fight evenly with Android 17 for a short time. During Cell Games, Piccolo was able to injure a Cell Junior. Seven years later, his power is greater than Trunks and Goten. His traits becomes the more dominate (because of Gotenks' expired fusion time) while inside the evil fused Majin Bū. Part I Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! God and God Movie= |-|Anime= Piccolo appears at Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a cruise ship. On the ship, Son Gohan gives Piccolo his and Videl's wedding photo. However, the photo depicts Piccolo blinking, much to Piccolo's annoyance.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 During the party, Beerus and Majin Bu get into an argument over pudding which turns into a fight between the Dragon Team and Beerus. Piccolo attempts to fight Beerus, however, Piccolo is overwhelmed by Beerus' ki power.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Oolong is defeated by Beerus in a game of Jan Ken, Beerus prepares to destroy the planet. Just before Beerus can destroy the Earth, Gokū chimes in and says that he has figured out a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Gokū uses the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron. Shenron explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that is achieved when kindhearted Saiyans fuse their power together. After Shenron leaves, Piccolo expresses his doubt that Vegeta is kindhearted. After Videl reveals her pregnancy, the Saiyans along with Videl attempt to transform Gokū and succeed, allowing Gokū to become a Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Piccolo, along with the Dragon Team, leave in Bulma's ship in order to watch the fight between Gokū and Beerus. However, the ship later malfunctions and lands back on Earth near the cruise ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 After Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation ends, Piccolo begins sensing Gokū's ki as well as everyone else and realize what has occurred; Whis informs them that their assumptions are correct and that Gokū's Super Saiyan God transformation has ended and has returned to a Super Saiyan. Whis prepares to leave with his food souvenir but Piccolo grabs hold of him. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast at Piccolo, causing Piccolo to let go of Whis. Piccolo interprets Vegeta's ki blast as a sign to not panic.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After the battle against Beerus, Piccolo is helping Chi-Chi (due to eating at her home for free) carry groceries for Gohan and Videl.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 |-|Manga= Revival of 'F' Movie= |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Epilogue Piccolo is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but, he does not participe in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū´s death by a hearth virus, Androids No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Piccolo fought the androids, alongside the other earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. Creation and Conception Trivia * Many times, throughout the series, Piccolo is referred to as — his father's title. * Piccolo entered the 23rd and 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai under the alias of . Quotes References Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Extraterrestrials